A handgrip for a cookware item, particularly for roasting, baking or boiling purposes, which can be secured to the wall of a cookware item by means of a fastening element, is known from EP 02 47 229A1. The handgrip or a substantial part thereof can be pivoted about a vertical axis from an operating position wherein the handgrip projects transversely from the cookware, into a rest position wherein the handgrip is approximately parallel or tangential to the wall of the cookware item, or wherein it engages over the opening or the surface of the same. The handgrip consists of a base portion and of a handle swingably supported in the base portion, the latter having a guide surface with an annular guide groove or an annular projection, which is centrally traversed by the swivel axis, and the handle has a matching guide surface or a guide projection or guide groove in its end area connecting it to the base portion, whereby the interengaging and mutually contacting guide elements are held together by a connection means forming the swivel axis.
On the manipulating part of the handgrip a tubular projection is arranged and on the fastening element provided on the pot side there is also a projection, the two interengage, whereby their position with respect to each other is secured by the groove and by the snap ring set therein. This design is usable, but in practice creates a considerable problem. Namely to the extent that a wobble-free fit of the handgrip on the fastening element is supposed to be achieved, an extremely tight fit of the projections is required. This translates into high manufacturing costs, and besides the narrow fit impairs the rotatability of the parts with respect to each other.